no son celos
by silkypurr
Summary: La cercanía entre Alemania y España no parece gustarle mucho a Inglaterra, quien lleva soportando eso por algún tiempo. Arthur tendrá que elegir bien su camino para conseguir, por fin el amor de ese español. ¡UkEsp!


**Hola de nuevo, vengo con un nuevo fanfic de una pareja que, personalmente, me gusta bastante.**

**Hetalia no es mía.**

**Espero que os guste, aunque aviso que es un pelín más fuerte que los otros... O eso creo.**

* * *

La mente de Inglaterra iba más rápido de lo que solía ir, no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos tortolitos: Alemania y España. Siempre, después de las reuniones España se acercaba a Ludwig para hablar de no sé qué, y eso por alguna razón molestaba profundamente a Arthur. Bueno, no es que no supiera porqué, ya que Inglaterra sabía desde hace mucho lo que sentía por el español, lo único que les impedía ser una pareja era su "timidez", el carácter vengativo de Antonio y, ahora, Alemania. Arthur emitía un aura oscura a su alrededor que impedía que nadie excepto Rusia atreviera a acercarse y los únicos ajenos a eso eran esa parejita.

Un toque en su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación, era Francia.

-Mon amour ¿Celoso?- aun cuando Arthur sabía muy bien por donde tiraban sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ante ningún otro.

-Why should I be jealous, bloddy wanker? (¿Por qué debería estar celoso, maldito gilipollas?- la mirada de Francis tenía cierto brillo pícaro que fue alertado por Arthur- ¿qué…?

-Tengo una idea, podríamos =x^^m aquí para que mon ami, Toni, se ponga celoso- mientras Francis hablaba y gesticulaba la mirada de Inglaterra se había vuelto vacía y una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara- y después del calentón te vienes a mi hotel y…

Algo pasó a gran velocidad rozando la cara de Francia, quien se giró para ver un lápiz clavado en la pared. Inmediatamente después de eso empalideció al ver una cara inexpresiva en el inglés, por no hablar de su voz casi inaudible que murmuraba cosas que ningún mortal o no mortal debería oír. La piel del francés se puso de gallina y desapareció por la puerta para evitar otro lápiz o alguna maldición. Las palabras de Arthur se vieron interrumpidas por otra mano tocando su hombro, sin embargo estas manos eran más grandes. Ahora el que perdió el color fue Inglaterra, ya que esa mano pertenecía, sin duda alguna, a cierto ruso del que era mejor no hablar.

-Estas aprendiendo, da- una sonrisa infantil y unos ojos divertidos le miraban. Si no supiera de antemano que esa sonrisa y mirada quería decir algo malo le abría devuelto el gesto- puedo ayudarte con él.

-asdfghj, waaa!- sin pensárselo dos veces salió de la sala con la misma velocidad con la que lo había hecho Francis mientras escuchaba a Rusia decirle que si cambiaba de opinión podía llamarle.

No tardó en llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para evitar visitas, hoy no estaba de humor para nadie. Todavía resonaban las palabras de Rusia en sus oídos y no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se refería con llamarle, si no tenía su número. Aunque dejó de pensar en eso, seguramente quería decir invocarle por accidente o algo así. Todo iba de mal a peor, porque otra vez tenía en su mente a España. En momentos como ese lo mejor era preparar té, y eso hizo.

Preparó la mesa del jardín y dejó los scones que había preparado esta mañana en el medio. Se había decidido por el té verde japonés, el que le había regalado su amigo Kiku. El sabor era excelente, mientras bebía sentía el calor extenderse dentro de él en aquel día de invierno. Tomó un scone y se lo comía a pequeños bocados, se había pasado un poco con el relleno, pero estaba exquisito.

_-fusosososo, Arthur- Inglaterra miró el asiento de enfrente, donde estaba sentado Antonio con un traje bastante elegante que remarcaba bastante su figura y tenía la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. __Sus ojos estaban tranquilos y sonreía._

_-Spa- Spain, What the fuck are you doing here? __(¿Esp- España, qué coñ* estás haciendo aquí?)_

_Antonio se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él. La sorpresa de Arthur se vio acentuada cuando no vio ningún arma en las manos de este. Para Arthur quedó bastante claro que era una alucinación, así que sin apartar la vista de él tomó un sorbo de té. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sabor del té y sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe justo para ver al español lamer su mejilla con expresión… con expresión. _

_-mmmn, tenías nata- Arthur se atragantó con el té para después enrojecer y salir de allí corriendo._

La ilusión se veía y sentía demasiado real. Su segunda opción para librarse del estrés y de su camisa sucia era tomarse un baño. Cogió su pijama y su toalla para prepararse su bien merecido baño. Abrió la puerta y se desnudó en la antesala del baño (el baño en si era un cuarto separado por una puerta. En la antesala estaba el lavabo y pasando la puerta estaba la bañera). Con cierta impaciencia giró el pomo de la puerta siendo recibido por una gran nube de vapor que le impedía ver el resto del baño. El agua estaba caliente y hacía que se relajara. Sus instintos se pusieron alertas cuando escuchó alguien entrando en la antesala.

_-Master, may I help you? __(¿Le puedo ayudar?)- una voz amortiguada venía de allí._

_-Don't worry, May you go out and make the dinner? __(No te preocupes. ¿Podrías ir fuera y preparar la cena?_

_La segunda puerta del baño se abrió mostrando la silueta de un hombre en ella. Inglaterra frunció el ceño, ya que era inadmisible que sus asistentes entraran al baño cuando él lo estaba utilizando y aquel no solo había entrado en la antesala, sino que no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes. Arthur se quedó mirando al intruso alerta mientras este cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a acercarse. Arthur ya tenía el teléfono de la ducha en la mano para empapar a quien fuera para después golpearle hasta la muerte._

_-Bueeeno, pues si no te importa me meto contigo- la voz ahora se escuchaba a la perfección y Arthur dejó caer el teléfono en el agua mientras retrocedía en la bañera- con permiso._

_A medida que se acercaba se podían ver su rostro, sus brazos, sus abdominales y más abajo… Arthur apartó la mirada de allí antes de posarla, no se sentía preparado. El cuerpo y la voz sensual de aquel moreno lo estaban volviendo loco._

_-¡Me- me voy!- sin hacer caso a las protestas del español salió de allí rápidamente, no podría soportarlo mucho más._

Se secó rápidamente, se vistió y subió a su habitación para evitar encontrarse de nuevo con aquella ilusión. Era reconfortante acostarse en la cama y dejarse llevar por el cansancio hasta dormirse. Sin embargo no duró demasiado. El rugido de sus tripas junto al sentimiento de hambre lo despertaron. Era la hora de la cena y no podía esperar a ver que había hoy de menú. Bajaba las escaleras a pasos rápidos y largos. Se podía oler un delicioso olor viniendo de la cocina, así que se dirigió allí para ver que era.

_Alguien se abalanzó hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración. Lentamente bajó la mirada ya sabiendo de quien iba a tratarse, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo alejó por los hombros mientras se decía que no debía caer en la trampa, que no debía caer tan bajo como para tirarse una ilusión._

_-Iré a preparar la cena__ ̴̴- __para Inglaterra fue una sorpresa que la ilusión se alejara de él sin hacer nada raro, así que simplemente miró como se dirigía hacia la cocina._

_Su cara se volvió más roja de lo que parecía imposible, aunque eso era normal después de encontrarse con que la ilusión seguía otro de los fetiches de Japón. Delantal sin ropa debajo, aunque su ilusión llevaba algo, un tanga con cola de gato. Aun cuando sabía que no era una buena idea se acercó a él por detrás y tiró un poco de la cola, todo eso pensando en que podría ser un ciborg de Japón, América o algún otro intentando hacerle una broma. Un gemido salió de la garganta del español mientras este giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarle con ojos llorosos. "M-masteeer", eso ya era demasiado tanto para su mente como para su cuerpor y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es subir a su habitación y encerrarse sin cenar._

Le rugían las tripas, pero las acalló con la promesa de ir mañana a un buen "caffe" para evitar más escenas como la de antes. Como había dormido antes le costó un poco caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero al fin lo consiguió. Seguramente ya fuera hora de levantarse, pero el día de ayer y saber que tenía que ir a otra reunión le impedía levantarse de su letargo.

_Una vez más sus instintos le avisaban de que algo entraba, pero si lo dejaba pasar y seguía durmiendo seguramente pasaría y desaparecería. Algo se metió por debajo de las sabanas y se acurrucó junto a él, desvelándolo completamente, aunque iba a seguir haciéndose el dormido. Un aliento en su cuello, una mano acercándose lentamente a su entrepierna, algo frotándose contra su muslo y emitiendo un gemido, era difícil de ignorar, mucho, pero no estaba todo perdido, todavía lo soportaba. "Master, take me" (maestro, tómeme)_

CRUSH (sonido dentro de la cabeza inglesa. Ups, sobrecarga)

Ya no podía más, eso había sobrepasado todo lo posible así que cogió su ropa formal y salió corriendo de casa hasta encontrar un lugar en el que cambiarse. Mientras, en la casa las hadas sonreían satisfechas por haber logrado que Arthur saliera de la casa después de tener que soportar sus protestas sobre el alemán y el español durante unas semanas; y esperaban que diera el paso para consiguir al bastardo por el que llevaba siglos enamorado.

Llegó a la reunión a tiempo y escuchó atentamente de que hablaban para dar su opinión y discutir cualquier cosa que Alfred dijera. La reunión acabó y volvió al pan de cada día desde hacía varias semanas, mirar como España y Alemania flirteaban sin control. La idea de pedirle a Rusia desapareció tan rápido como apareció, porque no podía tomarse como una opción. Desvió un poco su atención hacia Italia, quien se acercaba a Ludwig y le decía algo al oído. Ambos, Feliciano y Ludwig se giraron un momento hacia él. Después de eso Italia se alejó despacio mientras Alemania le miró un instante más con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreír maliciosamente y volverse hacia Antonio, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza, confuso ante la interrupción de antes, queriendo saber de qué habían hablado el pequeño Italia y el Ludwig. Poco a poco Ludwig se acercó más a España y aprovechó cualquier oportunidad para tocarle el hombro, la cabeza o lo que fuera.

El aura oscura de Inglaterra se intensificó mientras la opción de ayuda rusa se volvía cada vez más necesaria. Así que girarse y encontrarse a Ivan Braginski sonriendo no le desagradó en lo más mínimo. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿necesitas ayuda, da?- la vergüenza a pedir ayuda no existía si el amor estaba por medio, un pensamiento que hace varios segundos tomaba como estúpido.

-Da, digo, si- sin embargo quería saber los propósitos de Rusia- ¿Por qué haces esto? No me volveré uno con madre Rusia, lo sabes.

-¿eh, no? Bueno, lo hago porque estoy aburrido, da- Muy sospechoso, pero aun así no podía echarse atrás ahora y desaprovechar el aburrimiento de Rusia- ven conmigo, te contaré.

_-**ESPAÑA **-_

El cambio de comportamiento de Alemania solo tenía una explicación para Antonio, que Italia le había dado una buena noticia y, aunque sentía curiosidad, también se alegraba de que fuera más abierto ahora. Se sentía más a gusto hablando cuando se rompía eso que siempre le decían que debía aprender a respetar, su burbuja o espacio vital, algo raro. Sin embargo, algo que pasó después lo molestó mucho. Iván salía de la habitación con Arthur mientras hablaban felizmente y, lo último que vio antes de que salieran es a Rusia pasándole el brazo por los hombros al inglés. Antonio frunció el ceño antes de volver a prestar atención a Alemania, quién había vuelto a su modo de "necesito mi espacio vital, no te acerques más de lo necesario". No tardaron mucho en terminar de hablar y salir de la sala, cada uno por su lado.

De camino a casa volvió a pensar en la escenita que habían montado esos dos, Iván y Arthur. El chico ruso era un pobre incomprendido, no daba tanto miedo como todos decían, no sabía qué hacía con ese cejón. Los pensamientos de Antonio iban por esa dirección y se enfadaba sin ningún motivo.

-Debo de dejar de pensar en cosas que me hagan enfadar. ¡Por fin en casa!

Su humor iba de mal en peor, no podía creerse que después de tantos años aguantando sus tonterías ahora lo dejara sin más. Él sabía que cualquier persona que lo oyera diría que esta celoso, pero no lo estaba, no por ese idiota. Decidió que la mejor manera de entretenerse era recoger tomates, así que cogió una cesta y salió al huerto para recoger, pero recordó que estaba en invierno y volvió a entrar. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer rosas, y en cierta manera eso lo ayudaba económicamente y mentalmente. Había aprendido a divertirse con eso.

Después de terminar varias cajas ya era tarde, así que cenó y se fue a la cama. Un largo día de trabajo y el estrés acumulado habrían hecho que incluso el suelo le pareciera el mejor colchón, así que después de encontrar una postura cómoda cayó rendido.

Un sonido a las tres de la mañana lo despertó, parecía que quien había entrado no se molestaba en ser sigiloso, y Antonio se puso nervioso. "pat,pat,pat" el ladrón subía las escaleras y España alargó la mano hacia su alabarda, cerrando los dedos entorno al aire. "mierda" fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza al recordar que la había dejado en el sótano. Los pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca de su puerta y España no podía moverse de la cama, estaba paralizado por la expectación. La puerta se abrió y entró esa persona en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Antonio alcanzó el interruptor de la luz de su mesita de noche y miró a la persona que había entrado. Era Arthur.

-…¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué haces entrando en la casa de los demás sin permiso y en medio de la noche?- cuando se trataba del inglés el buen humor de Antonio se esfumaba y sacaba el lado escondido que nadie había visto- ¿Y qué hacías antes con Rusia? ¿Te has aburrido de joderme la vida a mí y ahora te vas a por alguien más mono?

-¿¡Y tú?! ¿Qué acaso te gusta ese alemán?- Antonio creyó ver celosía en la pregunta de Inglaterra, pero lo descartó. Estaba furioso.

-¡SÍ! ¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿te gusta su fuerza?

-¡SÍ!

-¿te gusta su culo?

-¡SÍ!

A partir de ese momento España dejó de prestar atención a las preguntas y decía "si" para molestar al otro

-¿te gusta el SM?

-¡SÍ!

-¿Te gustan mis SCONES?

-¡SÍ!

-¿te gusto yo y haces esto para joderme?

-¡SÍ!

Inglaterra dejó de preguntar y miró directamente a Antonio mientras este le devolvía una mirada confusa.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de recordar las últimas preguntas?

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE…?!

Antonio, al ser un país tenía cierta habilidad para memorizar cosas, como los demás países, así que comenzó a pensar. Tras varios segundos palideció.

-¿te gusta el SM?

-no

-¿Te gustan mis SCONES?

-¡no, por dios!

-¿te gusto?

-…- España hizo un puchero mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Desvió sus ojos verdes hacia otro lado-… ¿tal vez?

-Has sido un chico muy malo mintiéndome por estos últimos siglos- Inglaterra empezó a quitarse la gabardina que llevaba puesta para quedarse en un traje negro y se acercó al español para besarle. Para el inglés fue bastante decepcionante la falta de repuesta y se decidió a pegarle un pellizco.

-Oye, que est- aprovechando que este POR FIN abrió la boca se coló en su interior y profundizó el beso.

-I love you ̴

Se escuchó un "click" y el inglés se alejó un poco. Antonio pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos esposadas en la cama y lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Arthur, quien salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar con una bolsa que vació cerca de la cama: fustas, látigos, esposas raras, $p9djwu, 9ei21iodj, y más. Inglaterra se volvió lentamente hacia un ahora asustado España y gateó por encima suya con una fusta en la mano.

-Con esto espero que aprendas sobre los fetiches de Alemania y te alejes de él. Pero de momento, como dije, has sido malo y necesitas un castigo- rozó el muslo del español tentadoramente con la fusta mientras veía como este se retorcía- esta noche va a ser muy productiva.

* * *

**No se como va esto, pero si queréis que escriba sobre algo en concreto , aunque sea de otra pareja, solo decídmelo. Me encantan vuestros comentarios y críticas, espero poder aprender de los errores que cometo.**


End file.
